Time Switched
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty Sr heads to 2016, while Marty Jr heads to 1986. The time circuits are fried, stranding the Martys in the wrong years. Doc of both years have 24 hours to switch the Martys back, before a paradox occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. **

_August 16, 1986  
11:00 AM PST_

Marty McFly was still resting on his bed and listening to the radio, when his telephone began to ring. Marty stretched his arms a bit, as he went to answer the telephone. He hoped that it was his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, calling. The two of them had plans to attend a dance that was being held at Hill Valley Park, which would start at noon.

"Hello," Marty said, sleepily, as he reached for the telephone. "Who is this?"

"Oh, good, Marty," replied Dr. Emmett Brown, "I'm so glad you're awake. Could you head over to our house right away? I was wondering if you would mind doing a little favour for me. It shouldn't take you too long at all. "

"All right, sure," replied Marty, as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth. "I'll be right over. Just give me about ten minutes to get dressed and washed up first. Then, I have to quickly call Jennifer - and see when she wants to go to the dance."

"I'll see you real soon, then," Doc replied, as he hung up the phone.

Marty went to find some cool clothes to wear, hoping that Doc would not send him to some place that's cold and snowy. He had a feeling that Doc would want him to take a trip through time. He was sure he could handle it. In spite of all of the drawbacks, Marty loved to visit other time periods.

As Marty stepped into the kitchen, he realized that he was the only one home. He reached for the phone and began to dial Jennifer's phone number.

"Hello, Parker residence," replied Robert Parker, as he picked up the phone.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Parker," Marty greeted. "I'm wondering if Jennifer is home right now. I was planning on taking her to the dance at noon, today."

"She might still be in the bathtub," replied Robert, "but I'll go..."

"Dad, is that Marty on the phone?" Jennifer was heard asking, in the background.

"Oh, there she is, right now," Robert explained. Then, to Jennifer, he said, "Yeah, it's Marty. Oh, I think you look so gorgeous in that dress, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Dad," Jennifer replied. Then, into the phone, Jennifer said, "So what's up Marty? You really should check out this new dress that I'm wearing."

"Hey, Jennifer, I hope you don't mind," Marty said, a bit nervously, "but Doc wanted me to run an errand for him. I have a good feeling that it will probably involve, well, you know. So maybe the two of us could meet at Doc's house."

"That would be fine," Jennifer replied. "I just hope you don't end up getting stuck in time for a week again. Especially when there is no Doc to bring you back home."

"Well, if I didn't return in half an hour," Marty pointed out, "then Doc would know that something was wrong. You have to think fourth dimensionally on this. With a working time machine, it would be easy to return five minutes after I left."

"I have to admit that this is very confusing," Jennifer said, "but I think I understand what you mean. Sometimes, you can even return before you arrive - although that could be rather risky to make a habit of."

"Well, anyway, Jenn," Marty said, smiling. "I will see you real soon, and I can hardly wait to see your new dress. Although, you'd look gorgeous in anything. I really hope we win the award for best-dressed couple. I hope that wearing short-sleeves instead of long-sleeves doesn't ruin it for me."

"Well, yeah, the temperature is pretty warm out," Jennifer replied. "Anyway, even if we don't win any awards, we'll still have a lot of fun. I must say that Carol Vincent is a very nice lady, even if she can be overly enthusiastic at times."

"Well, I was a little annoyed when she interrupted our kiss last year," Marty replied, sighing, "on the day before Doc unveiled the you-know-what to me. Still, I wouldn't say that I think badly of her in any way. Her husband is really nice, too."

"Well, anyway, good bye, Marty," Jennifer replied. "I'll see you real soon. I hope to see you by Doc's house at noon. I am so excited about this dance."

"I love you, Jennifer," Marty replied, as he hung up the phone. Marty then sighed to himself, wondering if he might end up spending a week in a foreign time period.

oooooooooo

Marty grabbed his skateboard, as he began to car surf over to Doc's home. He didn't want to waste gas on his Toyota truck, and he decided that it was a nice day to head outside and get some fresh air. He hoped that he would be able to attend that dance at Hill Valley Park that he and Jennifer decided to go to.

The dance was being hosted by Terry and Carol Vincent, who were the leaders of the Hill Valley Preservation Society. While the people in town generally agreed with most of the policies that Mayor Goldie Wilson stood for, his one policy that was an on-going contentious issue for a big portion of Hill Valley was his frequent initiations to replace the clock in the clock tower.

Marty sighed to himself, as he thought of how significant the clock tower was to both him and Doc. He not only got to witness the end of the working clock tower in 1955, but he also got a chance to experience the beginning of it back in 1885. He even had a picture of him and Doc standing in front of the clock, before it was mounted to the clock tower. He was one of the very few people his age to care about that clock.

"There you are, Marty," Doc gushed, as Marty was skating up to the driveway of his home. "Listen, Marty, how would you like to head to 2016? I need you to go pick up some supplies for me, mainly stuff for the computer."

Marty was quiet for a minute. The last time Doc sent him to 2016 to run an errand for him, he discovered a terrible epidemic that had taken the life of his future son's best friend. Doc and Marty had to help their future offspring put a halt to the spread of the terrible disease. There was also this other time when his future son and Doc's future granddaughter went back in time to inform Marty that his older self was very sick.

Marty had to admit that he was still shaken up by those events. He and his girfriend had yet to even conceive Marty Jr - and he already had several adventures with his future son. Everything about that seemed so surreal.

"Yeah, okay, Doc," Marty finally said, "I could do that for you."

"Now you must remember not to look up your future destiny, right?" Doc asked. "To do so could be very disasterous, especially as you already have interacted with your future children a few times. Do you understand?"

"Right, Doc," Marty replied. "I'll just take a stop at the stores you need me to go to, I'll pick up those items for you, and then I'll head right back to 1986."

"Good," Doc replied. "So did you explain to Jennifer about what was going on?"

"I just explained to her that you needed me to run an errand for you," Marty replied, "and that I had a feeling that I would be taking a trip through time. She said that she would meet me by your place at noon."

"So, are you wearing these clothes to the dance?" Doc asked. with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Marty said, blushing a little. "I don't think they would expect us to dress up in a full tuxedo, with the warm weather that we're having."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Doc said, smiling. "Say, I never realized there were so many people your age who cared about the clock tower. I am rather surprised."

"Well, actually, Doc," Marty explained, "I think most of my peers are pretty apathetic in regards to the clocktower. I think they're only going, because it's a social function. I must hand it to Terry and Carol. They sure know how to pull all the right strings."

"So that must be why that clock is still there by 2016," Doc said, smiling. "Well, you better be on your way, now - so that you're back here by noon."

"Right, Doc," Marty said, as he hugged his friend. "I'll see you later."

Marty smiled to himself - as he stepped into the DeLorean, set the time circuits, and headed off to Hill Valley Park, where he would head off to the year 2016.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 16, 2016  
11:00 AM PST_

Marty McFly Jr was sitting in the dining room, as he was was enjoying some waffles that he hydrated - with butter and maple syrup on top, and a glass of orange juice. Then, the doorbell rang. Marty Jr walked over to the front door, and he pressed his thumb up to the plate. As the door opened, he saw that it was Harmony Brown.

"I love that dress, Harmony!" Marty Jr gushed. "I can hardly wait to go to that dance today! I really hope you and I win some kind of award."

"You know, Marty," Harmony said, quietly, "I was just thinking of something. It's so hard to believe that it's been nearly 61 years since that clock stopped working. You really must hand it to Terry Vincent. He's so devoted to his cause."

"Well, ever since his wife passed away a few years ago," Marty Jr said, sighing, "he has been a little more aggressive about his cause. Anyway, I could understand that the clock tower is really significant to my father - as well as your grandpa."

The phone began to ring. Marty Jr and Harmony went into the living room, and there was a message on the screen that said "Incoming Phone Call: Dr. Emmett Brown".

"Hello, in here please," called out Marty Jr. The painting on the screen disappeared, to reveal Doc on the other end of the videophone.

"Oh, good, Junior," Doc replied, "it's nice to see that you're home. It's so nice to see you, too, Harmony. Is anyone else in the house with you right now?"

"Uh, no," replied Marty Jr. "It's just Harmony and myself. Marlene is out with some of her friends, and my parents are at a meeting. They won't be home for awhile."

"All right, well, listen," explained Doc, "I was wondering if you would mind running an errand for me. I have been having some back pains, and Clara has a kidney stone - so neither one of us will be able to go."

"Oh, what kind of an errand?" Marty Jr asked. "Does it involve time travel?"

"Well, I would like you to head back in time to 1986," Doc explained. "I need you to pick up some items for me from that time period."

"Oh, sure, Doc," replied Marty Jr. "I could do that for you."

"Hey, Grandpa," added Harmony, "can I come along with him? That way, Marty can have someone to keep him company."

"It's better that you don't," replied Doc. "Anyway, Junior, I know how much you like that era - but you must not stay there. You must go there to pick up the items that I need, and then return to the present as soon as possible. The longer you stay there, the more you could risk creating a disruption in the space-time continuum."

"Right, Doc," replied Marty Jr. "So how am I supposed to pay for the items?"

"Just head over to our house," explained Doc, "and I'll give you some money that is appropriate for that time period. You must not let either of your parents see you."

"Right, Doc," Marty Jr, "I'll head over to your place right away."

"Hey, Grandpa," Harmony protested, "we were planning on going to that dance by noon. Can't you have someone else run the errend for you? We'll be late!"

"Harmony, you are not thinking fourth-dimensionally," chided Doc. "It doesn't matter how long Junior stays in the past. As long as he has a time machine that functions as it should, he will be able to return to the same moment that he left."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't think of that," Harmony said, blushing. "Well, I guess I'll wait by your place - until Marty returns from 1986. By the way, how do you like my new dress? I just picked it up two days ago."

"I think you look beautiful, honey," replied Doc. "You both look great. It also appears that you're both dressed very appropriately for the warm weather. It's also fortunate that you happen to be dressed appropriately for 1986, Junior."

"A lot of people say that I'm stuck in the '80s," Marty Jr said, smiling. "We'll grab our hoverboards, and we'll head to your house right away."

"I'll see you both soon," replied Doc. "Clara baked a few batches of her very famous sugar cookies this morning. They might even still be soft and warm."

After Doc hung up, the AT&T logo flashed on the screen, as a female computerized voice chirped, "Thank you for using AT&T."

"Well, let's go," Harmony replied. "I must say that I envy you a little, Marty. I would like to take another trip back to 1986."

"It's hardly worth it," Marty Jr said, shrugging. "Doc says I can't stay long. I guess he decided to send me instead of you, because I look like my father. I have to be rather careful that nobody sees both my father and I."

"Hey, Marty, do you remember when we went to the year 1968," Harmony asked, as they stepped outside and grabbed their hoverboards, "and your parents also showed up? We had so much fun that week. "

"Well, it wasn't very fun being in jail," Marty Jr said, grimacing, "and then I ended up getting knocked out the next day, when Hank Needles and his gang was chasing me. The rest of the week was fun, though. It was fun pretending to be twins with my own father. By the way, I hope Griff Tannen leaves us alone, today."

"Yeah, me too," Harmony replied, scowling. "Ever since the news reports about this girl who falsely filed a sexual charge against her step-father started making rounds around California, this state is looking at requiring harder proof to be given of such harassment. As a result, that threat you made to him a couple years ago no longer has a big affect on him."

"I just don't understand the big deal," Marty Jr said, shrugging. "After all, it is not like Rachel's stepfather _wasn't_ abusive. It's just that he was abusive in a verbal sort of way - by constantly putting her down, and telling her how much he hated her. That poor girl probably had her feelings hurt so badly, that she feels as though she rather would've been sexually abused by him. That's what she said, anyway."

"Well, I'm pretty sure many do sympathize with the girl," Harmony said, gently. "The fact remains, though, that she did file a false charge against her stepfather."

"I think she was just very angry with her parents," Marty Jr said. "Her mother was so insensitive about the whole thing, by putting her husband over her daughter. At least she is in foster care, now - with two loving parens who care for her. I think the foster care system has improved dramatically, since my parents were teenagers."

"Well, anyway," Harmony said, sighing, "I guess I can't blame her for what she did. I might have done the same thing, if I was in her situation - although, I cannot exactly imagine either of my parents marrying someone who did not like me. Nevermind the fact that my parents are not divorced. I still can't believe they were actually divorced in that one alternate reality where I was never born."

"Well, I guess we're at your grandparents' house, now," Marty Jr said, as he stepped up to the door. Marty Jr rang the door bell right away.

"I'm glad you two made it," Doc said, as he opened up the door. "All right, Junior, let me give you some cash - as well as a list of things that I need, and where to stop."

"Right, Doc," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "I can manage that. I'll just pretend that I am my father, since they didn't have thumb identification back then."

"Right," replied Doc, "and try not to internet with anyone else. If you do, it may have serious repercussion on the events that occur thereafter."

Marty Jr nodded, but was a bit perplexed. After all, didn't Doc spend nine years in the Old West raising a family. He tried not to think too much about it.

"So I guess I'll see you back here in five minutes?" Harmony asked, nervously.

"I guarentee it," replied Marty Jr. "I'll return to the exact moment that I came from. Don't worry, Harmony. We'll make it to the dance at noon."

Marty Jr smiled to himself - as he stepped into the DeLorean, set the time circuits, and headed off to Hill Valley Park, where he would head off to the year 1986.


	3. Chapter 3

_August 16, 2016  
11:30 AM PST_

A few seconds after Marty arrived in the year 2016, the flux capacitor and the time display panels stopped working. After he landed the DeLorean, he tried to turn the time circuits back on, but they failed. Marty suddenly felt hopeless.

"This is nuts," Marty muttered to himself. He made a few more attempts to turn the time circuits on. After it was evident the time circuits had failed, Marty gave a deep sigh of resignation. He immediately knew what he needed to do. He had to look for Doc from this time period. He wondered if many might mistake him for his son.

Marty sighed to himself, as he began to drive the DeLorean over to Doc's home. He hoped that Doc lived in the same house in this year. He did his hardest to remain as calm as he possibly could. After all, he knew getting himself worked up would never accomplish anything productive. He hoped Doc would know what to do.

oooooooooo

"Marty should be getting back here soon," Harmony said, as she was a little antsy. "I really want to go to the dance this afternoon. I hope nothing bad happened to him."

"Just try to be patient, honey," Doc suggested to his granddaughter. "You know that he needs to have some time to drive the DeLorean from the park. Also, there is the possibility that the skyways could become jammed. So please don't fret, dear."

"I suppose you're right, Grandpa," Harmony said, sighing. "I'm just so anxious to get to that dance, I guess. You know, I can hardly wait for everybody to see me wearing my new dress. I sure hope Marty and I win some sort of award."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Harmony and Doc stood up, as they went to answer the door. Harmony hoped that Marty Jr had returned from 1986.

"You're back, Marty!" explained Harmony. "What made you decide to change your clothes, though? You didn't buy new clothes back in 1986, did you?"

"Actually, I'm not who you think I am," Marty said, quietly. "I'm not Marty Jr. I'm his father from the year 1986. I came here, because it appears that the time circuits on the DeLorean are fried, so I can't get back home. So you have to help me, Doc."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "We have to get you back home, or else we'll have a big paradox. You see, if we don't get you back home, Marty Jr will become erased from existence!" Realizing something else, Doc gasped, "Marty Jr! I wonder if he may still be back in 1986! I sent him back to that year to run some errands for me."

"Whoa, this is heavy," Marty breathed. "If I'm stuck here in 2016, then I wonder if my son is stuck back in 1986. I wonder if this may have something to do with what caused the time circuits to become fried. Things don't look very good to me."

"Now we'll never be able to make it to the dance," moaned Harmony. "Why did this have to happen to us? I was looking so forward to this dance for a long time."

"Yeah, so was I," replied Marty. "You see, Jennifer and I were also planning to attend the dance back in 1986. I guess we're all in the same boat. Such is life, I guess."

"I have a suggestion," exclaimed Doc. "Marty, how about you go bring Harmony to the dance? You look just like your son, so you can just pose as him. Meanwhile, I'll go check out the DeLorean, and see what may have caused the time circuits to get fried. Harmony, I will be certain to give you a call on your cellphone, when I figure out what happened. In the meantime, please try not to fret so much."

"I just thought of something," offered Marty. "Do you remember what you did back in 1986, when Marty Jr was stuck? It would be in your past, after all."

"Well, uh..." After Doc thought long and hard, he replied, "I'm afraid that I'm drawing a blank. I think I might currently have a condition of temporal amnesia."

"What is temporal amnesia?" Marty asked, confused. "How could something like that have happened? I have a really bad feeling about this, Doc."

"It's a condition of where you momentarily lose your memory of past events," Doc explained. "I guess it's some sort of self-correcting mechanism - where, if I was to retain my memories of that event, it might create a paradox."

"I don't get it, Doc," Marty said, confused. "How could remembering that event create a paradox? You know, if anything, I think remembering that event would make things a lot easier for you. After all, you would remember what you did with my son."

"The thing is," Doc explained, "you and your son have officially switched places with each other - so the events of your son back in the year 1986 is concurrent with the events that is taking place right now. I have precisely 24 hours to send you back to the year where you belong. Do you remember the time of when you came here?"

"It was 11:30 AM," Marty explained, "and then everything burnt out. I tried several times to turn the time circuits back on, but I'm afraid that they're shot."

"Well, why don't the two of you head over to the dance?" Doc suggested. "Just try your best to enjoy yourselves, and I'll start working on the DeLorean."

"Sounds great, Grandpa," Harmony replied. "Well, Marty, let's grab our hoverboards and go. Oh, yeah, this blue hoverboard here belongs to your son."

"I guess I'll see you later, Doc," Marty called out, as he followed Harmony to the dance that was taking place at Hill Valley Park. He wondered what kind of music might be played there. He hoped the music of the future was good.

oooooooooo

"Whew, this sounds like a great song," Marty exclaimed, as he and Harmony arrived at the dance. "What is this song called, and who performs it?"

"It's called Come Out And Play," Harmony explained, "and it's by The Offspring. One thing I really like about this dance is that we won't be hearing all this rap crap."

"You two have made it," exclaimed Marlene. "I love your dress, Harmony. Meet my boyfriend, Mike Hartford. This is our first date together."

"Pleased to meet you, Mike," Marty said, as he shook Mike's hand. "The two of you look so great together. Why don't we head on over to the refreshments stand?"

"We were just there a few minutes ago," replied Mike. "I'm so amazed by how much you and your sister resemble each other. So you're one year younger than her?"

"Yeah, I'm eighteen years old," Marty replied. "So do you go to college?"

"Yeap," replied Mike. "I just moved here to Hill Valley a few weeks ago. So, this fall, I will be attending Hill Valley University. So, Marlene tells me that you play in a rock band? I am a huge fan of your father's music, you know. I bet you take after him."

Marty was stunned for a few minutes, then he realized that Mike was talking about _him_! Marty nearly fainted, but Harmony caught him.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, concerned. "I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

"No, you didn't," Harmony was quick to say. "I think the heat is just getting to him. I will talk with you guys a little later. I have to get him to some shade, and find a cold drink for him. The two of you just go have some fun."

"Well, you don't want to miss the dance," Mike insisted. "I hope you're okay."

"Thanks, Mike," Harmony replied, as she and Marty walked off. 


	4. Chapter 4

_August 16, 1986  
11:30 AM PST_

Marty Jr had to admit that he was rather excited about visiting 1986 again. This year has almost become a second home to him. He figured that he could pick up a bag of M&Ms for himself. It was be nice to be able to experience this year a little bit.

Just then, the time circuits and the flux capacitor suddenly died out. As much as he loved visiting this era, he really didn't want to be stuck again. He was quite excited about attending the dance with Harmony. Marty Jr felt a little bit frustrated.

"What the hell?" asked Marty Jr, as he piloted the DeLorean to the ground. He then proceeded to press a few buttons and pull a few switches, but nothing happened.

Marty Jr realized that he really had no choice but to consult the Doc of this era. As he remembered that hover-cars had not been invented yet, he decided to drive the rest of the way over to Doc's place on the ground. He hoped that Doc would be able to fix the time circuits within a few hours. He felt very antsy.

oooooooooo

"Well, I hope Marty gets back here, soon," Jennifer said, sighing. "It's been about fifteen minutes already, since he's been gone. I guess the traffic is jammed."

"Just try to have a little bit of patience, Jennifer," Doc said, gently. "At any rate, is it really going to matter so much if you and Marty are a little late. The dance would be going on all afternoon, right? Sometimes, I think you kids are way too impatient."

"I'm sorry, Doc," Jennifer replied, blushing. "I guess I'm just really anxious to show off my dress to everyone. Sorry if I seem a little vain, but I really love this dress."

"You do look good in that dress, Jennifer," Doc complimented. "Anyway, let's maybe wait about half an hour. If Marty isn't back yet, then we'll start looking for him."

"Yeah, okay, Doc," Jennifer said, sighing. "I guess it isn't the end of the world, if we end up being a little bit late. The thing is, though, I told my friends that we would be there by noon. I guess they'll understand, though."

"Well, yeah, if they really are your friends," Doc said, smiling.

Just then, the doorbell rang, which made Jennifer feel really excited.

"I guess he's back, now!" Jennifer exclaimed, as she and Doc went to answer the door. "Marty, you're back! Are you about ready to head off to the dance, now?"

"Actually, I'm really not the Marty that you know," Marty replied. "I'm actually Marty Jr. Doc sent me here from 2016 to pick up a few items for him, but the time circuits ended up dying out - and I need you to fix them."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "We have to get you back home to 2016. I just sent your father to 2016 to pick up a few items for me, and..." Doc then realized something, as he once again gasped. "Great Scott! If you're stuck here in 1986, then your father is probably stuck in 2016. This could result in a paradox?"

"Wait, wait, a paradox?" Marty Jr asked, stunned. "You mean one of those things that could destroy the universe?"

"Precisely!" Doc replied. "You see, if we don't get you and your father switched back to your proper eras - than your father will never be able to marry your mother, and you will become erased from existence. There's no telling what this could do to your father in 2016. I'll get working on the DeLorean right away."

"But what about the dance?" protested Jennifer. "We're going to miss the dance."

"Jennifer, I'm afraid that that is the least of your problems right now," Doc said, a bit grimly. "The fate of the universe is at stake right now."

"So what are we supposed to do, Doc?" Jennifer asked, sighing. "I don't know how to fix the time machine. You're the one who's the expert at that."

"I have an idea," Doc said, quietly. "Marty Jr, you look just like your father. Maybe you could pretend to be your father, and you could bring Jennifer to the dance."

"That's a good idea!" exclaimed Jennifer. "Everyone will just think that you are your father, and nobody will notice the difference. I don't think that can hurt, do you?"

"Well, uh," Marty Jr said, sighing. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, as..."

"Oh, come on, Marty," Jennifer insisted. "You know how much you like this era. This will give you a chance to hang out with other '80s teenagers, and dance to the music of this era. Marty, this could be really fun, you know! Please, at least think about it!"

"All right, Mom... uh, Jennifer," Marty Jr replied, as he laughed nervously. "I guess you've managed to convince me. I really don't mind being your dance partner. As long as you don't try to convince me to 'do the deed' with you, we'll be fine."

"Marty!" Jennifer protested, laughing. "Where did you get such a crazy idea like that from? I would never expect that of you. All I'm really asking is for you be my dance partner. You can manage that, Marty, can't you?"

"All right! All right, Jennifer!" Marty Jr said, laughing. "I guess I was just thinking of what happened, when Dad went back to 1955. That's all I was thinking of."

"Well, that's a little different," Jennifer replied. "Your father and I already know each other, and we already have plans to marry someday. Let's just go grab your father's skateboard, and we'll just head over to the park. Marty, have you had some practice on the skateboard? I still remember when you were injured back in 1968."

"Yeah, my dad insisted on it," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "He figured that I might need those skills, and I was to ever end up in the past again. Well, Jennifer, let's go."

oooooooooo

"You know, Jennifer," Marty Jr said, sighing, "I feel very nervous about this. I know that I resemble my father - so, when you look at me, you see your boyfriend. This does creep me a little bit, you know. Oh, well, I guess I won't worry so much."

"Right, Marty," Jennifer said, smiling. "Just relax, and try to enjoy yourself. If any of the members from The Pinheads would like to know when you plan to practice next, just tell them that you made plans to practice after school on Monday."

"Right, Jennifer," replied Marty Jr. "I hope I do end up making it back home before Monday, you know. I mean, my performing style is considerably different from that of my father. You know, this is going to be rather hard, trying to pose as my dad."

"You've done it before," Jennifer reminded Marty Jr. "Anyway, I really don't wish to frighten you or anything - but, according to Doc, it is very crucial for the two of you to be switched to your proper eras, soon. Well, I'm sure Doc can manage it."

"I wonder how Dad is coping with life in 2016," Marty Jr mused. "I wonder if he also took my place, and decided to head to the dance with Harmony."

"I admit that I am a little concerned about this whole thing," Jennifer commented. "I am a little worried that Marty might find out a little too much about his own future."

"Goodness!" gasped Marty Jr. "You know, I didn't even think of that. I suppose that could be just as risky as altering events in the past could be."

"Well," Jennifer replied, "we're at the park, now - so we really shouldn't be discussing this anymore. Just do your best to act natural, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try," Marty Jr replied, as he flashed Jennifer a lopsided smile.

"There's that cute smile," cooed Jennifer, as she ran her finger along the dimple in Marty Jr's left cheek. Marty Jr laughed, as it tickled a little bit. 


	5. Chapter 5

_August 16, 2016  
12:15 PM PST_

Marty was stunned, as he and Harmony headed towards the trail. He did remember being told before that he was destined to become famous, but he was still shocked.

"I realize that I am creating a bit of a risk by telling you," Harmony said, with a little bit of nervousness, "but you are destined to become a rock star. I'm not going to go into detail about this, but you are very famous around Hill Valley."

"This is so amazing," Marty said, quietly. "Yeah, you shouldn't tell me anything more about my destiny. To do so could create a time paradox. I sure hope they don't play any of my music at the dance. I mean, if I end up hearing any of my songs before I even write them, that could definitely create a major time paradox."

"I think that would be called the predestination paradox," Harmony said, nodding. "I can't exactly go up to the disc jockey, and tell them not to play any of your songs."

"Well, I guess this is what I've dreamed about," Marty replied. "This is really going to place some pressure on me, however. Come to think of it, I wonder if Doc may have felt the same way - when he discovered that he would invent a time machine in thirty years. Well, at least I know that I'll have something to look forward to."

"Well, anyway, Marty," Harmony said, "let's get back to the dance. Oh, yeah, there is something else that I should tell you. Your son does sing and play the lead guitar in a rock band, too. They call themselves Machinehead, after Deep Purple's album."

"Oh, okay," Marty said, smiling. "It's so amazing to think that my son will take after me. I can imagine that he would be under a lot of pressure, though."

"Well, yeah, he is," Harmony replied. "He really does enjoy music, though. He does have a unique style, so it's not like his music is the same as yours."

"Oh, good," Marty said, laughing. "It's nice to know that my son and I are different in some ways. I would be a little freaked out, if it turns out that I raised a clone."

"Hey, don't worry, Marty," Harmony replied, laughing. "The two of you definitely have your differences. Anyway, your son is..." Harmony's eyes suddenly grew really wide, and she gasped, "Marty! Look over there! Griff is over there, harassing your sister - I mean, your daughter! You have to go stop him!"

"Holy shit!" Marty gasped, as soon as she saw that Griff was harassing Marlene.

"C'mon, c'mon," Griff was saying, as she was grabbing at Marlene. The rest if Griff's were standing by, and watching. Even Spike had a smirk on her face.

"Leave me alone," Marlene protested, as she tried to pry Griff's hands off of her.

"You want it," Griff insisted, as he continued to pester Marlene. "You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you."

"Shut your filthy mouth," Marlene snapped, as she slapped Griff in the face. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

Griff and his gand leaned back a bit. Then Griff began to chuckle.

"Well, maybe you are," Griff insisted, "and you just don't know it yet."

"Get your meat hooks off of me," Marlene snapped, as she continued to struggle.

With a sudden sense of deja vu, Marty ran towards Griff and pushed him a bit. "You heard her," Marty insisted. "She said get your meat hooks off..."

Suddenly, Griff grabbed at Marty and began to pull at him. "All right, punk!" Griff snarled. "You know you've been looking for a..."

"Just leave my brother alone!" Marlene snapped, as she slapped Griff in the face. "He was just defending me from..."

Griff suddenly pushed Marlene to the ground - as Marty looked on, with horror.

"How nice to see you here, Griff," chimed in slightly familar voice. "You just don't know when to give up. Now how about leaving this sweet girl alone?"

Marty looked up, and he was shocked to see that this boy looked a lot like Griff. He seemed to be nicer, though. He was dressed in a neater fashion, too. Marty started to helped his daughter up from the ground, as Griff turned his attention elsewhere.

"Hey, beat it, Billy boy," Griff ordered. "Look, you may be my cousin - but you are still too lo-rez for my liking. I can't believe that we actually have a sissy like you in this family. You are not worthy of being a Tannen!"

"Just who're you calling sissy, you ziphead?" Bill retorted, as he grabbed onto Griff's hands. "Now look here! You are the one who is so insecure of yourself, that you feel the need to bully others - just so you could make yourself feel superior. You are the one who is lo-rez, Griffy!"

"How dare you, lo-rez bojo?" snarled Griff, as he tried to pull away from Bill's grasp.

Griff and Bill were just about to fight, when they saw that one of the security guards were standing there, with a grim look on her face. Even Griff seemed to know better than to fight, with her watching.

"Since this is a festival, I'm gonna cut you a break," Griff insisted, with a rather fake smile. "Today. So why don't you get an egg, and scramble it?"

After Griff and his gang ran off, Marty and Bill glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. It appears as though Griff also had a tendency to get popular saying wrong.

"It's 'get an egg and _beat_ it', Griff," Bill muttered. "Griff is such a lo-rez bojo!"

"Thank you so much for rescuing me," Marlene said, smiling a little. "Mike should be back here soon. I can't believe that Griff is back up to his old tricks."

"Don't worry about it," Bill said, warmly. "I have a way of dealing with my cousin. At least I have bionic implants that actually work properly."

"How are you guys doing?" Mike asked, as he returned. Turning to Bill, he added, "So your name is Bill Tannen, right? I must say that you and your cousin are so different from each other. I mean, you actually have your head on straight."

"Thank you," Bill said, smiling. "Griff had just been harassing your girlfriend, in fact, but Marty and I came here to intervene. You really have to admire how gutsy Marty here is. He's so short, but he still has the courage to defend his sister."

"Hey, that's no problem," Marty said, smiling. "I mean, nobody is going to get away with harassing the people that I'm close to."

"Griff can just go nump off," Harmony added, as she joined the gang. She turned to Marty, and she said, "Come on, Marty! Why don't we dance for a little while."

"Why don't you and I dance, too?" Mike suggested, to Marlene. "I mean, we are here to have some fun, right? We're not going to let any lo-rez scuzzballs ruin our fun, are we? This is some really wicked music, isn't it?"

Marty smiled at Harmony, as he led her to the dance area. He had to admit that she was such a beautiful girl. He knew it would be wrong to hit on Doc's granddaughter, though. It would also be very risky to the space-time continuum.

"You know, Marty," Harmony said, softly. "You do look just like your son. You know, this is almost a little freaky. Well, at least it's not like you're _my_ father!"

"That is true," Marty said, smiling. He suddenly realized something, as he gasped, "I don't believe this, Harmony!" Then, in a quieter voice, Marty added, "If my son ends up taking my girlfriend to the dance, that mean he'll be dating his mother. I can still remember how creeped out I was, when I had to date my mother in 1955."

"Goodness!" gasped Harmony. "I didn't even think of that. Well, let's just dance for a little while. You know, I wonder if that clock will still be there by 2055."

"Clock?" Marty asked stunned. "Oh, you mean the clock in the clock tower! Actually, by then, people may not mind changing the clock. Although, come to think of it, with overhaul rejuvinations, I guess people will be living longer lifespans."

"The Wilsons have always been practical-minded," commented Harmony. "While the people in this town may agree with most of Mayor Wilson II policies, one huge issue that the people in this town clashes with are his views on the clock tower."

"Yeah, I think that's about the size of it," Marty said, smiling. 


	6. Chapter 6

_August 16, 1986  
12:15 AM PST_

Marty Jr felt as though he was in a daze, as he followed Jennifer into the park. It felt so surreal to think he was pretending to be his mother's boyfriend. It was somewhat unsettling, as well, to see Jennifer gazing at him if though he was his father.

"Hey, Mom... er, Jennifer," Marty Jr asked, "does Needles still give Dad a hard time?"

"No, not really," Jennifer replied, smiling. "He pretty much left Marty alone, since the first time you visited this year. How about you? Does Griff give you a hard time?"

"Well, not me so much," Marty Jr said, quietly, "but he's been chasing after Harmony and Marlene, again - as well as quite a few other girls. My threat of pressing charges against him no longer works against him, since the news about that teenage girl who falsely filed sexual harassment charges against her stepfather made the headlines."

"I probably shouldn't be asking," Jennifer said, sighing, "but why would she do that? I mean, what were her motives behind it. She must be one very angry girl."

"She was angry and hurt," Marty Jr explained. "When questioned, her stepfather did admit to being verbally abusive towards Rachel. That's her name, by the way."

"Oh, I see," Jennifer said, quietly. "So why is that such a big deal then? After all, it's not like her stepfather was entirely innocent - if he even admitted that he was being abusive towards her. It looks like poor Rachel felt rejected and hurt."

"He was _verbally_ abusive," Marty Jr replied, "not _sexually_. They asked her about her motivation behind those false charges, and she stated that she would have preferred that her stepfather sexually harassed her - instead of making really hurtful comments towards her, and telling her that he hated her."

"It sounds to me like she's one very sensitive girl, then," Jennifer remarked. "I tend to feel the opposite. Personally, I would rather be put down by Miff Tannen - than to be harassed by him. She's obviously not seeing the bigger picture."

"Well, they are her parents," Marty Jr replied, as sympathetic tears suddenly came to his eyes. "They're supposed to love him, and this must have really torn her deeply."

"I guess I can't judge her, then," Jennifer said, sighing. "What about her mother? So how does her mother fit into this? Was she abusive, too?"

"Actually, in a manner of speaking, yeah," Marty Jr replied. "Whenever Rachel would try to confide in her mother about all the hurtful comments that her stepfather would make towards her, her mother was very dismissive of her feelings. For instance, her mother would just tell her that not everybody has to like her."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Jennifer. "I mean, it's true that not everyone is obligated to like you - but, when it comes to people that you're under the care of, then they do have the obligation to treat with you with love and respect."

"Right, exactly," Marty Jr replied. "So, as a result, this has become a huge subject of controversy. While there are a lot who sympathize with Rachel, this has also brought up what our society considers to be an ongoing problem."

"Well, at any rate," Jennifer said, sighing, "we will discuss this more later. Why don't we head towards the dance floor? I really understand how you must be feeling quite nervous, as I feel real nervous about this myself. I mean, whenever I look at you, I can see my boyfriend - because you look exactly like him."

"That might be partially why I feel nervous," Marty Jr replied. "I can see the way you keep looking at me. I mean, you keep looking at me as if I'm your boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry, honey," Jennifer said, softly. "It is really hard, though, when you look exactly like him. You even have your father's slate-blue eyes. I guess it's great that your father's genes run in the family. You are both very cute."

"Thank you," Marty Jr said, blushing. "Well, let's go get some punch and crackers. I am feeling hungry, so I sure could go for a snack right now."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself," replied Jennifer, as she followed Marty Jr over to the refreshments stand. Marty Jr really enjoyed the music that was being played.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" cried out a young girl. Marty Jr looked up to see a blonde, as she was flanked by a redheaded girl. "Yeah, you, sir! Are you Michael J Fox?"

"Me?" Marty Jr asked, stunned. "You want to know if I'm Michael J Fox?"

"Well, you look just like him," the blonde replied, smiling. "You sound just like him, too. We both happen to be really big fans of Michael J Fox."

"Uh, no, that's Marty McFly," Jennifer replied. "So are you two not from this town?"

"Oh, no, we're not," the blonde said, blushing. "Ruby and I are here, visiting some relatives of ours. We were so shocked to see Marty here, and we could swear that Michael J Fox was here at the dance! He sure looks like a dead ringer, you know."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, anyway," Marty Jr said, nervously. "Jennifer and I were getting some refreshments, and we were going to dance for awhile."

"Well, see you around," the blonde responded, as she and her friend reluctantly left.

"Does this happen a lot?" Marty Jr asked Jennifer. "I mean, I know Dad has often been compared with Michael J Fox - but I sure wasn't expecting this to happen."

"No, not very often," Jennifer replied, smiling. "Marty is quite well-known around this town, which is why I asked the girls if they were outside of this town. I mean, I sure didn't see that one coming. Well, let's start dancing now, shall we?"

"It sounds like a good idea," Marty Jr said, quietly. Just then, The Power of Love was being pumped over the speakers. Marty Jr smiled at Jennifer, as he knew that it was his parents' favourite song. He, once again, wished he could stay here in 1986.

"Well, lookie what we got here!" sneered a very familiar sounding voice. "Pretty nice dress, Jennifer," Miff added. He lifted up Jennifer skirt, and added, "Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

"Miff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Jennifer snapped.

"I don't understand what you even see in this McFly midget," Miff added. "I think you could do much better than that!"

"Well, I happen to love Marty," Jennifer retorted, "and you're not even half the man that he is. Hell, Miff, what is there to even like about you?"

"All right, bitch!" snarled Miff, as he yank Jennifer away from Marty Jr. "Now you're asking for it! Hasn't your mommy and daddy taught you any manners?"

"Let her go, you bastards!" Marty Jr shouted, as he began to jump on top of Miff. He tried his best to pull Miff off of Jennifer, but the members of his gang started to hold onto him tightly. Marty Jr tried with all of his might to escape.

"Yeow!" shrieked Miff, as Jennifer bit him in the arm. Without warning, Miff suddenly pushed Jennifer to the ground. Marty Jr then stuck out his foot, and Miff fell over.

"All right, punk," Miff snarled, as he stood back up. "I've got a bone to throw at you."

"It's '_pick_ with you', lo-rez bojo!" Marty Jr shot back, as he pushed Miff into his gang - causing them all to fall in domino-like fashion.

Marty Jr quickly found his skateboard, and he tried with all of his might to run away from the gang. He quickly clung onto the back of a car, as Miff and his gang almost reached him. Marty Jr was sweating profusively.

Miff and his gang hopped into Miff's car, and they began to follow after Marty Jr. As Marty Jr found a manure truck ahead, he smiled to himself. He quickly let go of the car that he was holding onto, and he quickly ran onto the grassy marsh. Miff began to swerve, and then the entire car was filled up with manure.

"Manure!" Miff shrieked. "I hate manure!"

Marty Jr smiled to himself triumphantly, as he began to look for Jennifer. He hoped that his mother-to-be wasn't hurt too badly.


	7. Chapter 7

_August 16, 2016  
4:15 PM PST_

"Hey, Marty, are you hungry?" Harmony asked, smiling. "Let's go grab some dinner."

"Oh, boy," Marty replied, as he looked around, "it looks like they have plenty of pizza and breadsticks from Pizza Hut, as well as lots of Pepsi Perfect. What is Pepsi Perfect, by the way? I always wondered what that was, but I didn't want to ask Doc."

"It takes like regular pepsi," Harmony replied, "except that it's fortified with vitamins and minerals. I never really noticed any difference in tastes, but it's better for you."

"Does it have any sugar in it?" Marty asked. "I usually drink Diet Pepsi Free, which is free of both sugar and caffeine. It's much better for you than regular Pepsi."

"It has no sugar or caffeine in it," Harmony explained. "It has a different sweetener in it that the FDA has ruled to be safe, and it tastes like regular sugar. Let's go grab some slices of pizza. It looks like they have the kind with just cheese on it."

"Hey, Marty," called out a boy with brown hair, "are you enjoying the dance, buddy?"

"I certainly am," Marty said, smiling. "I'm just about to grab some pizza for myself. I really enjoy the music that they've been playing at the dance."

"Yeah, that stuff really rocks," the boy replied. "So, anyway, when do you think your band will be releasing your next album? You're even better than your father."

Marty was quite stunned by this other boy's remark. He knew it wasn't really meant to be an insult towards his own music, but how was he supposed to respond to that. Also, he had no idea who this boy was - except that he was a friend of Marty Jr.

"I think they both are very wonderful musicians, in different ways," Harmony quickly added. "I think our Marty is destined to follow in his father's footsteps. Even Emerald Green is really impressed with his style - so that must mean something."

Marty wondered who Emerald Green was. She was apparently some sort of famous singer. At least, Marty assumed it was a female - although, it could also be a band.

"Well, yeah, of course," Andy replied. "I just meant that, there really is hope for the future of rock and roll. I never understood what many of our peers see in rap or hip hop. I mean, that style doesn't even have a melody - so I just don't understand it."

"It would be nice to think that rock music will live on," Marty said, nervously. "It'll be hard to know what the music industry will be like, say, in a hundred years."

"It does scare me a bit," Andy commented. "I mean, the youth culture pretty much started with rock and roll. It really saddens me how popular rap has become. Even though, I'm not really one to judge other people by their taste in music."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" called out another boy. This one looked familiar to Marty. He was tall and had blond hair, just like Zach Nelson. Perhaps, he was Zach's son.

"It's nice to see you here, Aaron," Andy called out, cheerfully. "How are you enjoying the dance? The weather is pretty hot, though - so I'm glad that I'm not all dressed up in a tuxedo. This is such great pizza that's being served."

"So, Marty," Aaron asked, "should we get together tonight to practice our music?"

"Actually, Marty and I had some big plans for tonight," Harmony explained. "Maybe you guys could practice tomorrow, though. I have a lot of faith in you guys."

"Oh, yeah, the two of you are a couple, now," Aaron said, smiling. "I have suspected this for a long time, you know. The two of you have always been tight."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with you," Harmony said, smiling. "We can join you guys later this afternoon. For now, Marty and I wont to be alone. We're pretty hungry."

"Marty and Harmony sitting in a tree," Aaron and Andy were singing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage... then comes Marty with a baby carriage."

"Oh, you guys are too much for me," Harmony said, rollling her eyes. To Marty, she added, "Let's sit by the trees over there. I really like Aaron and Andy, but they sure can be so immature at times. I mean, I just don't get what the big deal is."

"I'm really happy for you, Harmony," Marty replied, "but do you have any idea how this news affects me? Jennifer and I aren't even married, yet - nor do we have any children. It's strange to think of who my future son's romantic interest is."

"I guess this does come a real shock to you, doesn't it?" Harmony asked, laughing.

"Well, no, not really," Marty said, smiling. "I did kinda suspect that for awhile. It's so funny how time travel has changed my perspective of life. There was actually a time when the clock tower had no significance to me, and I really did not care if the clock was replaced or not. In fact, I thought that it should be replaced."

"In many ways, Marty," Harmony said, sighing, "you really are lucky. There were a few times when I was tempted to go back to November 12 of 1955, but I am afraid of disrupting history. I mean, that was really a big day for both you and Grandpa."

"It was a big day, in a literal sense," commented Marty. "I mean, Doc and I ended up going back in time to relive that day - when it was quite necessary to take that sports almanac from Biff. It was such a living nightmare to see that Biffhorrific Universe."

"Oh, yeah," Harmony replied, smiling. "So, I gather that it was even more stressful the second time around? After all, you also needed to avoid your younger self."

"It's quite hard to say," replied Marty. "The first time around, I had to make sure that my parents fell in love, so that I wouldn't be erased from existence. Even to this day, I have to say that my original stay in 1955 was rather stressful."

"I suppose we would be in trouble," Harmony suggested, "if we ended to travelling to some time before October 26 of 1985 - within the same year, that way."

"Well, Doc may know what's going on," Marty replied, "but I wouldn't. Anyway, yeah, it's really not a good idea. You must use caution, when travelling through time. Could we maybe call Doc now? You have something called a cellphone, right?"

"That's correct," Harmony replied. "They do not have cell-videophones, yet. I prefer to be able to see who I'm talking to, when I am on the telephone. Anyway, Grandpa said that he would call me, if he found anything out. I really don't want to bug him."

"I guess you have a point," Marty said, quietly. "Anyway, I guess my son is really in danger of being erased from existence, now - now that I'm stuck here in 2016."

"Well, Marty," Harmony said, as she stood up, "should we grab some more pizza?"

"Oh, yeah," Marty said, smiling. "This is really good pizza, I must say."

oooooooooo

"And the winner for the Most Romantic Couple goes to..." Terry was announcing. He took a dramatic pause, before he finished, "... Marty McFly Jr and Harmony Brown!"

Marty and Harmony cheered and high-fived each other, as they stepped up to the podium to accept the award. Everything seemed so surreal to Marty.

"Thank you so much, everybody!" Marty said, nervously - as there was a big burst of applause. "It feels like such a huge honour that so many of you actually feel this way about Harmony and myself. I hope the two of us do marry someday."

"We've been best friends our whole lives," Harmony added. "It was only recent that we finally expressed our romantic feelings for each other. It feels so awesome!"

"I think this is only so fitting," Terry continued, with a smile, "that the two of you seal this event with a kiss. Let's show everyone how much you two love each other."

Marty took a deep breath, as he leaned over to kiss Harmony. He felt really relieved to know that there were no sparks in that kiss. He no longer felt like he was cheating on Jennifer. He was happt for his future son and Harmony, though. 


	8. Chapter 8

_August 16, 1986  
4:15 PM PST_

"Hey, Marty," Jennifer said, smiling. "I admire you a lot. You really do take after your father. I wish Miff would just leave me alone, though. The sight of him sickens me!"

"How long has Miff been bugging you, Jennifer?" Marty Jr asked, with curiosity.

"Almost from the moment that I started high school," Jennifer replied. "The thing is, I never quite understood what it really was that Miff saw in me. I mean, I don't believe I was the prettiest girl in school - not that I exactly think that I'm ugly, but still..."

"Maybe he's just carrying on the Tannen tradition," Marty Jr suggested. "You know, of hitting on whoever the love interest of the McFly happens to be. Figures, I guess."

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Jennifer said, shaking her head. "He started hitting on me long before Marty even noticed me. Maybe it's the McFly tradition to fall in love with whatever girl the Tannen happens to be harassing. At least, it seems that way."

"Probably so," Marty Jr said, laughing nervously. "Griff has been harassing Harmony again, as well as Marlene. He has been harassing other girls, too, though. I'm a little afraid that Miff may be after me, because I made him crash into a manure truck."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Jennifer said, softly. "It looks like they will be announcing the awards, soon. I wonder if we may win. Let's cross our fingers."

"Maybe I have an unfair advantage over everyone else," Marty Jr teased, "because I look like Michael J Fox. It's like Letisha and Ruby keep wanting to be around me, just because I happen to resemble that famous actor. It's a little creepy, you know."

"I think they just think you're so cute," Jennifer said, smiling. "Anyway, why don't we go grab a little something to eat. It looks like they're serving pizza and breadsticks."

"Yeah, it looks really good," Marty Jr said, smiling. "I guess there's no Pepsi Perfect, though. It's a brand that's fortified with vitamins and minerals."

"Nope," Jennifer said, smiling. "They don't have that, yet. It sounds like a good idea, though. I usually drink Diet Pepsi Free. That's better for you, than regular Pepsi."

"Well, anyway," Marty Jr said, smiling, "let's go get some pizza. It looks like Miff has left us alone for the rest of this afternoon. I sure hope I didn't get my father in huge trouble with him. Miff really had no right to be harassing you the way that he did."

"You really are a hero, honey," Jennifer said, smiling. "It really is a far cry from the first time that I saw you in 2016. So, do you enjoy watching six channels at once?"

"Yeah, I do," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "So many of my favourite programs are on at the same time, it really does come in handy. We have more channels in the future."

"Isn't it hard on your eyes and ears, though?" Jennifer asked, confused. "Sometimes, it is hard enough for me to concentrate on one program - I do not have any clue how you can concentrate on six of them at once. It really baffles me, you know."

"Well, you get used to it," Marty Jr explained. "It's a little hard to explain."

"Hey, Marty," called out a tall blond boy. Marty Jr figured that he was Zach. "Should we practice for awhile tonight? I wrote a new song, and I was rather hoping that we could see how well it sounds played together. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Actually, yeah, we do," Jennifer replied. "We wanted to go out to Francesca's Italian Diner, where we could have a romantic dinner. How are you and Zoe doing, today?"

"Unfortunately, Zoe got really sick," Zach explained, "so she had to leave. It's a real shame, as I was really wanting this to be a real special day for us." Turning to Marty Jr, he asked, "I hope you don't mind if I dance with Jennifer for a few songs."

"Oh, no, not at all," Marty Jr replied, as he felt a bit relieved. "I'm really sorry about what happened with Zoe. Maybe we could practice sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"I guess I should just be patient," Zach said, smiling a little. "I was really hoping that Zoe and I could win some kind of award, today. Hey, can I talk to you for a while?"

"I guess it really depends on what it is," Marty Jr said, as he felt nervous. He turned to Jennifer, and said, "I should be back in a few minutes. I think Zach and I need to have a few minutes of guy talk." Turning to Zach, he asked, "So, Zach, what's up?"

"Well, it's about Zoe," Zach said, quietly. "I really hate to say this, because she is a very nice girl - but I really am starting to feel like there might be something a little, uh, lacking with us. I no longer feel quite the same sparks with her, as I once did. I would like for us to remain being friends, though. I am really struggling with this."

Marty Jr was a bit taken aback. He knew that Zach would eventually marry someone else - and, from what he could tell, Zach no longer had any contact with Zoe.

"I'm sorry about all this, Marty," Zach said, nervously, "but you happen to be a really close friend of mine, so decided to confide in you. What do you believe I should do to solve this dilemma. The problem is, I really do not want to hurt Zoe's feelings."

"I think you should just tell her the truth, Zach," Marty Jr suggested. "There really is no way to avoid hurting her feelings - but, in the long run, I think it will be better for the both of you to just be honest with her. Otherwise, you're just stringing her along - and that would not be fair for either of you. Honesty is the best policy, you know."

"I guess you're right, Marty," Zach replied. "I don't want to tell her tonight, though - since she's really sick. Well, thanks so much, buddy! I'm so glad that I told you."

"Yeah, you should maybe wait until tomorrow," Marty Jr replied. "Anyway, let's try to find Jennifer. I really don't mind if you dance with her for a few songs."

"Thank you, buddy," Zach said, as he slapped Marty Jr's back. "I guess I'll just have fun for the rest of this afternoon. I really wish you and Jennifer the best of luck."

Marty Jr wondered if he gave his father's best friend the best advice. He hoped that it would not have such a major affect on the future, as he knew that Zach was destined to marry some girl other than Zoe. He went to grab for some pizza and breadsticks.

oooooooooo

"And the winner for the Most Romantic Couple goes to..." Terry was announcing. He took a dramatic pause, before he finished, "... Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker!"

Marty Jr and Jennifer cheered and high-fived each other, as they stepped up to the podium to accept the award. Everything seemed so surreal to Marty Jr.

"Thank you so much, everybody!" Marty Jr said, nervously - as there was a big burst of applause. "It is great that so many of you do have such confidence in Jennifer and myself! I believe that the two of us are, in fact, destined to tie the knot - and we also do hope to have some children together! Thank you so much, all of you!"

"Yeah, Marty and I have been dating for nearly three years now," Jennifer added. "It really gives me the warm fuzzies to know that we have won this award. We really do plan to treasure this award for years to come. This really is such an honour for us!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone started to chant. Marty Jr's stomach began to really knot up. Was everyone really going to expect to give his mother a passionate kiss?

"Come on, you two," Terry urged, smiling. "Kiss each other. Let's go show everyone just how much the two of you leave you. At the count of three, you guys kiss!"

"Five!" Terry continued, as he began to lead the crowd in a countdown. "Four! Three! Two! One! Kiss!"

Marty Jr took a deep breath - as Terry smiled at him and Jennifer, encouragingly. As he know that it was expected, he and Jennifer started to kiss - with passion. Marty Jr began to feel like he wanted to throw up. He could barely believe this whole thing!


	9. Chapter 9

_August 16, 2016  
7:30 PM PST_

After the dance ended, Marty and Harmony decided to head to the Cafe '80s. It was a rather surreal feeling, as Marty had not set foot in that Cafe since the first time he and Jennifer were dragged along to 2015 with Doc. He was amazed to see that Cafe was just as he remembered it. He and Harmony went over to play Wild Gunman.

"You first, Marty," Harmony said, smiling. "I would like to see how well you do at this game? Your son and I are both real Crackshots, when it comes to this game."

"All right then," Marty replied, as he smiled at Harmony. He pressed his thumb to the plate, and then he reached for his gun. As predicted, Marty won the game.

"Now I know where your son gets his skills from," Harmony replied. "You really make this game look easy. Now let me have a shot at it. Let's see how well I do."

"Sure, Harmony," Marty said, as he handed Harmony the gun. The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News began to play over the speakers. Just as Harmony started to shoot towards the screen, Griff and his gang stormed into the Cafe. Griff even had a bat in his hand. Marty swallowed quickly, as he was filled with a sense of deja vu.

"All right, McFly," Griff snarled, as he made his way towards Marty. "You are going to pay for what happened earlier at the dance. I know that you're looking for a fight!"

"Excuse me," Harmony interjected, as she began to stare down Griff. "I don't know who you think you are, but Marty and I are playing Wild Gunman."

"Well, lookie what we have here," sneered Griff, as he began to pull Harmony away from Marty. "How about a nice dance for me, huh? The music is quite queer, but we could still dance." With that, Griff forcefully pulled Harmony towards him.

"This is not a dance hall, Griff," Harmony snapped. "This is the Cafe '80s!"

"Well, there's music playing, isn't there?" Griff protested. "Where there is music, we can dance. Now, come on, darling, you can certainly dance much better than that!"

"I don't dance very well, when my partner has a bat in his hand," Harmony argued.

"Well, you'll learn," Griff insisted, as he pulled Harmony closer. "You'll learn."

"I believe you've underestimated me, mister," Harmony said, in a very calm voice.

"Oh, have I now?" Griff asked, with a little chuckle.

Harmony kicked Griff in the shins, as Griff began to cringe over with pain. Suddenly, he pushed Harmony to the ground - as everybody in the Cafe stared at them. Marty became suddenly angry, as he pushed Griff into his gang - causing them all to fall to the ground in domino-like fashion. At least he knew how to handle Griff, this time.

Marty reached for his hoverboard, as he ran out the Cafe '80s. He even wondered if he may be able to make Griff's gang crash into the courthouse again. He latched on to the back of a passing car that was on the ground. He remembered, from the last time, that hoverboards did not work over water - unless they ran on power.

Marty felt himself panicking, as he saw Griff's gang reaching closer. To Marty's great delight, he spotted a manure hovercart up ahead, owned by R Jones. He was rather quick to swerve the hovercart, while Griff and his gang were not so lucky. He began to laugh loudly, and Griff and his gang all lay on the ground, covered with manure!

"I hate manure!" Griff grumbled, as Marty ran up towards Harmony.

"Good job, Marty!" Harmony said, beaming. "You really got Griff where it hurts."

oooooooooo

As Harmony led Marty towards his future home, Marty felt very nervous. Even during his initial trip to 2015, he never saw his future home. He was suddenly quite stunned, as Harmony turned towards Lyon Estates. Marty wondered if he may live in the same house in the future, as he did back in 1986. He sure wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Here you go, Marty," Harmony said, smiling. "This is where you will live. It looks like your older self and Jennifer are both home, now. I'm not sure if your older self would be expecting to see you, or not. Grandpa did mention about temporal amnesia."

"You're kidding!" gasped Marty. "If my future family will be living in this house, then where will my parents live? I can't believe that I'm actually destined to live here."

"Your parents live on Maple Drive," Harmony explained. "It's a place where there is subsidized housing for seniors. I shouldn't tell you too much about your own future, but this would be why you live in your parents' old house. You did inherit this house from them. I think it's so neat that your parents decided to pass this house to you."

"Whoa, this is heavy," gasped Marty. "Well, this is sure better than living in Hilldale."

"Actually, not all of Hilldale is that bad," commented Harmony. "It's less expensive to live in that neighbourhood, because of how that neighbourhood has such a bad rap."

"Anyway, Harmony," Marty said, smiling, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. It'll be very strange to see the inside of this house, thirty years in the future. Come to think of it, I wonder if my son will be sleeping in the same room that is mine back in 1986."

"Is it the room right by that gate over there?" Harmony asked. "That's his room."

"This will seem so surreal," Marty said, sighing. "I hope Doc can get us switched back by tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep well tonight. I'm a little bit worried."

"Just try not to worry about it, Marty," Harmony said, gently. "You know, I feel like I want to kiss you. You look just like your son. Well, how about a nice friendly hug?"

"Sure," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around Harmony. "Have a nice evening!"

"Yeah, you, too," Harmony replied. "By the way, try not to let your older self find out who you really are. As I suggested, he may have a condition of temporal amnesia."

"Got it, Harmony," Marty said, laughing. "You really do take after your grandfather!"

"See you tomorrow, Marty!" Harmony called out, as he started to walk away.

Marty took a deep swallow, as he stepped into his future home. He was stunned by how different everything in the house looked. He walked towards the living room.

"Hello, Junior," called out Jennifer, as she threw her arms around Marty. "So how did the dance go? Did you and Harmony have fun? I made some sugar cookies, if you're feeling hungry. You really did a good job of standing up for your sister."

"We're so proud of you, honey," the older Marty said, as he stepped into the room.

"Thank you, uh, Dad," Marty said, nervously. It appeared that his older self also had a condition of temporal amnesia, as Harmony predicted. "I also made him crash into a manure hovercart, after he was harassing Harmony at the Cafe '80s."

"I have a very positive feeling about you and Harmony," Jennifer gushed. "The two of you remind me so much of your father and I, back when we were teenagers."

"Well, uh, look, Mom and Dad," Marty said, nervously. "I need to head to my room, and unwind a little bit. I'm a little tired, and I did have a rather big day today."

"All right, honey," Jennifer replied, as she gave Marty one more hug. "I guess you really don't want to hear Dad and I talking all the time, about what things were like back when we were teenagers. I know how much you tend to envy the two of us."

Marty felt as though he was in a daze, as he walked towards what used to be his own bedroom. He was shocked by how similar his son's room looked to his own. Granted, there were plenty of futuristic devices in the bedroom - but there were a few posters of Huey Lewis and the News hanging on the wall. He felt so proud of his future son.


	10. Chapter 10

_August 16, 1986  
7:30 PM PST_

"Gee, I can't believe that I actually did it," Marty Jr said, grimacing. "It's suppose it's nice that we won the award, but they actually expected us to kiss each other. I have kissed you before, of course - but it was in the parent and child kind of way."

"It didn't feel right to me, either," Jennifer replied. "You might look like your father, but kissing you didn't quite feel the same. Well, I guess this award is good news for your father and me. It truly does seem as though we are destined towards a happy future. I just hope that the two of us didn't seem too romantic at the dance."

"I see what you mean," Marty Jr replied. "I wonder if my father won an award with Harmony, as well. It's only very recent that I began to feel that way about her."

"Anyway, Marty, what do you want to do?" Jennifer asked. "Should we head over to Francesca's Italian Diner? I could pay for both os us, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I guess so," Marty Jr replied. "I could go for some stuffed shells right now."

"I know this will seem so strange eating out like this," Jennifer added, "but we don't want to bug Doc right now. I just called a little while ago, and Clara said that he was still working on fixing the time circuits. That way, we can talk in private a little."

"I'm worried about the advice that I gave to Zach," Marty Jr said, sighing. "I know for a fact that he is destined to marry someone other than Zoe - because I'm such good friends with his son, Aaron. He even plays the bass guitar in our band."

"I probably shouldn't be asking this," Jennifer said, sighing, "but what happened with Zach and Zoe. I remember that Zoe was sick, but did the two of them have a fight?"

"No, not really," Marty Jr replied. "Zach still wishes to be friends with Zoe - but he no longer feels the same spark with her, as he once did. Anyway, he is afraid to tell her how he feels - because he really doesn't want to hurt her feelings. I pretty much told him that I think it would be better for the both of them to just be honest with her."

"Well, it sounds like good advice to me," Jennifer said, smiling. "Maybe he's worried that she'll get mad at him, and not want to talk to him anymore. There is no reason why the two of them have to suddenly become enemies, though."

"That, unfortunately, does often seem to be the case," Marty Jr commented. "There is no way to tell someone that want to break up, without causing hurt feelings."

"You know, I want to tell Zoe about this right now," Jennifer explained, "but I know it isn't really any of my business. I do want to be there to support her, though. I know this is going to be really hard for her to take. Still, you did give Zach good advice."

"Yeah, I guess so," Marty Jr replied. "I'm concerned, though, that Zach might yell at my dad - if Zoe responds to him by blowing up at him and losing her cool."

"I am sorry that you ended up being dragged into this," Jennifer said, softly. "I know we couldn't exactly tell him that you're his friend's son who travelled back in time."

"Well, we're at the restaurant, now," Marty Jr said, with a small smile. "I suppose we should just try to relax for a little while, as we have some stuffed shells for dinner."

oooooooooo

"Our family actually lives on Lyons Estate?" Jennifer asked, as she and Marty Jr were walking towards the McFly's home. "Then where do Marty's parents live? They're both still alive, aren't they? I hope nothing bad happened to them. After all, they were still alive, the first time that we went to 2015. I still remember that event so well."

"They moved to a place where there's subsidized housing," Marty Jr explained. "It is kind of a long story, but they decided to give their old home over to you and Dad."

"Yeah, I guess you shouldn't tell me any more," Jennifer replied. "I'm sure it's better than living in Hilldale, anyway. However, I need to know one thing. Your father and I didn't get married at the Chapel o' Love, did we? I'm really hoping that we didn't."

"No, you didn't," Marty Jr said, smiling. "You had a nice wedding, and you even have the photographs to prove it. You and Dad and destines towards a wonderful future."

"That is nice to hear," Jennifer replied. "Why don't I give you a nice hug? Doc should have the DeLorean fixed up by tomorrow. Anyway, try to have a good rest tonight."

"I just remembered!" Marty Jr gasped. "I forgot to pick up the items for Doc. I guess I can do that tomorrow morning. Anyway, I'm so happy that we did win an award for 'Most Romantic Couple'. This is very good news for you and Dad, if I might say so."

"It's more meaningful than the 'Best Dressed Couple' award," Jennifer said. "I really can't believe how vain I was being earlier. Anyway, I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Take care, Mom," Marty Jr commented, as he hugged Jennifer. He was feeling very nervous, as he stepped into the house. Things looked really different. He was rather thrilled to see his grandparents at a much younger age. It was a nice experience.

"Hello, honey," Lorraine gushed, as she threw her arms around Marty Jr. "How was your dance with Jennifer? I heard all about how you made Miff crash into manure."

"In a few ways, you remind me of Calvin Klein," George added. "Miff shouldn't have been hitting on your girlfriend like that. I think you got him where it really hurts."

"I hate to scare you, sweetie," Lorraine added, "but Miff might try to get his revenge on you. That's what happened with Calvin Klein. We were parked in the car together - and, after I realized there weren't any sparks between Calvin and I, Biff came into our car and began to threaten Calvin. I will never forget that night, you know."

"Don't worry, Grandma... I mean, Mom," Marty Jr replied. "I'll be prepared to handle Miff, if necessary. I might be short, but I do have a lot of experience for dealing with bullies. One of these days, the Tannens will finally learn to not mess with us McFlys."

"I'm just looking out for you, honey," Lorraine replied. "You might be legally an adult now, but you will always be my kid. I really don't you to end up being hurt by Miff."

"I think he'll be fine, honey," George told his wife. "After all, if I hadn't punched Biff out on that fateful night back in 1955, Biff would most likely still be bullying me even to this day. I actually had a few dreams, where my life turned out to be different."

"You do have a point, George," Lorraine said, smiling. "I'm so happy that we brought our children up to be strong and confident people. I am sure that our children will be passing those traits onto their own kids, too. It looks like Calvin did make such a big difference in your life. You know, our Marty kind of reminds me a little of Calvin."

"Yeah, he does," George replied. "He even looks a little bit like Calvin, too. We might be distantly related to the Kleins, for all we know. Several days after Calvin suddenly disappeared, I was looking through some old photographs - and I was really amazed by just how much Calvin resembled my Grandpa William. It's amazing."

"Well, uh, Mom and Dad," Marty Jr said, "I'm going to head to my room for awhile."

"Sure, honey," Lorraine said, as she hugged Marty Jr and kissed the top of his head.

After Marty Jr stepped into what would one day be his bedroom, he was shocked by just how familiar the bedroom looked. Many of the items looked very old-fashioned, but he was shocked by how much he had taken after his father. 


	11. Chapter 11

_August 17, 2016  
9:30 AM PST_

"Hey, Marty," Marlene called out. "You need to get up. Dr. Brown is on the telephone, and he really need to talk with you. He says that it's very important that I get you."

Marty was very stunned, as he woke up. He realized that he was in 2015, and he had spent the night sleeping in Marty Jr's bedroom. He wondered if Doc did manage to fix the time circuits. As nice as 2016 was, he was starting to miss life back in the 1980s.

"Yeah, Marlene," Marty said, sighing, "I'm getting up, now. Tell him that I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to get dressed first, and grab myself something to drink."

"All right, then," Marlene said, smiling. "I'll tell him that you'll be right over. Mom and Dad had a meeting to attend, so they're not going to be home for a few hours. I'll be leaving right away, too. I promised Lila that I'd meet her at the Courthouse Mall."

"All right, then," Marty replied, as he sat up in bed. "Have fun, Marlene. I will talk to you a little later. I really hope Griff doesn't give you any trouble today. I was really furious, when I saw him harassing you at the dance. That guy is such a jerk!"

"I laughed hard," Marlene replied, "when I heard all about how you made him and his gang crash into manure. I really wish I could've been there to see it. Maybe Griff will have finally learned to not mess with us. I hope the manure caused some damage to his bionic implants. That scuzzball really deserves it, you know."

"Well, let's hope so," Marty said, laughing. "Anyway, just tell Doc that I'll be there."

After Marlene left, Marty wondered about what kind of meeting his older self needed to attend. He decided it was probably best that he not find out. He might have found out too much, already. He decided to quickly throw on his clothes.

Marty stared at all the surrounding, as he made his way into the living room. A lot of the futuristic devices were really amazing to him. It seemed like most of the devices required only your voice to work. It was almost like your voice had magical powers.

"Hello, Doc," Marty called out, when he reached the living room. "Were you able to fix the time circuits yet? Hey, Doc, what if I don't make it back to 1986 on time?"

"Try not to worry, Marty," Doc replied. "I just have a few more things that I need to adjust, but I'm sure I will be ready to send you back to 1986 at around eleven."

"I guess we'll be safe until 11:30," Marty said, sighing. "Anyway, I realize that I still need to pick up some items for your younger self. I was actually able to make Griff crash into some manure, and I feel so triumphant. The Tannen tradition lives on!"

"That's wonderful, Marty," Doc said, admiringly. "Just make sure you come back here at around eleven. We will succeed! Remember, Marty, if you put your mind to it - you really can accomplish anything. We will definitely get the two of you switched back."

"Got it, Doc," Marty said, with a small smile. "I'd better get going, now - so that I can pick up a few items for your younger self. I will be by your place at around eleven. I hope I don't have much difficulty finding the items that your younger self needs."

"Good for you, Marty," Doc replied. He quickly smiled at Marty, before he hung up.

Marty wondered how his older self's memories would be affected, after he headed back to 1986. _Time travel can be very complex_, Marty thought, as he left the house. He stepped on the hoverboard, as he went downtown to buy a few items.

oooooooooo

Marty was feeling rather anxious, as he knock on the door to the Browns' house. It was already ten minutes after eleven, and he need to head back to 1986 soon.

"Oh, Harmony!" Marty gasped, as soon as Harmony opened the door. "What are you doing here? I mean, it's really nice to see you - but I really wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I thought I'd visit my grandparents for awhile," Harmony said, smiling. "I also wanted to make sure that I said good bye to you, before you left. You and your son really do have a lot in common. Kissing you really didn't feel the same, though."

"I guess we did have lots of fun yesterday," Marty replied. "So how is Doc doing with fixing the time circuits? I do have to make it back to the year 1986, before the ripple effect catches up. I'm not sure how this might affect you or Doc, though."

"Yeah, I guess we are pressed for time," commented Harmony. "In a strange sort of way, I really will miss you - even though your older self will still be here."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean," Marty said, softly. "I will sure miss you, too. It did feel a bit funny pretending to be your boyfriend, yesterday. I'm sure things were even worse for my son. I wonder if the two of them may have won some sort of an award, as well. What if the two of them were expected to kiss, too?"

"I have kissed my parents, before," Harmony replied, "but not in a romantic kind of way. If we just pecked each other, they may not have considered it a 'real' kiss."

"I see what you mean, Harmony," Marty replied. "At least, Jennifer already that she was with her son. It wasn't the case with me, back when I was stuck in 1955."

"Shortly after you leave," continued Harmony, "I should maybe talk with your older self for a little while. I wonder if he might suddenly remember what just happened."

"I'm ready, now, guys!" Doc announced, as he walked into the living room. "Marty, you're all set. The time circuits are all fixed up. I looks like I was able to finish this up in the nick of time. Now you should probably head back to 1986 at 11:30 on the seventeenth of this month. You will then arrive precisely 24 hours after you left."

"Hey, Doc," Marty asked, "what would happen if I headed back to that time on the sixteenth? I mean, that way, I could arrive to the same moment that I left."

"It could create a paradox," Doc replied. "It's better that you head back exactly one day later. That way, the space-time continuum will remain preserved."

"Well, I guess this is good bye, for now," Marty said, as he turned to hug Doc. After that, he turned to Harmony and gave her a hug. "Take good care of yourselves!"

"Can't I come to Hill Valley Park with him?" Harmony asked, "so that I could see him leave? Then, that way, I could wait around for his son to return. As nice as it really is to see Marty Sr as a teenager, I'll be so happy to see Marty Jr again."

"No, it's better if we stay here," Doc replied. "Marty Jr will probably head back here, as soon as he returns from 1986. I hoped he remembered to pick up the items that I asked him to get. I'm wondering if I maybe should have just headed back to 1986 by myself. That way, we may have been able to prevent this disaster from happening."

"Well, what's done is done," Marty said, smiling. "I guess I'd better be getting out of here, before the ripple effect catches up. I'll see you guys again in the future."

"Or in the past," Harmony said, smiling. "Have a safe one, Marty. Good bye."

Marty smiled and waved to Doc and Harmony once more, before he quickly stepped into the DeLorean. He decided to check the time circuits thoroughly, to be sure that everything was working as they should. The flux capacitor was working, too. Marty's heart was racing wildly, as he drove towards Hill Valley Park. As soon as he reached 88 miles per hour, the DeLorean broke the time barrier - with two minutes to spare. 


	12. Chapter 12

_August 17, 1986  
9:30 AM PST_

"Wake up, honey," Lorraine said, as she walked into the bedroom. "Dr. Brown called several minutes ago, and he would like you to stop over by his place as soon as you can. Also, your dad and I will be going out for a little while - to play some tennis."

"All right, Grandma," Marty Jr replied. "I mean, Mom. I'm getting up now. So what do you have for breakfast. I need to grab a little something to eat, before I leave."

"I have some Eggo waffles," Lorraine replied, "and there is some apple syrup in the refrigerator. Have a good day, and watch out for Miff. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I really love you, Mom," Marty Jr said, as he threw his arms around Lorraine. "This is such lovely perfume that you're wearing. You really do smell nice and fresh."

"I love you, too, honey," Lorraine replied, as she kissed the top of Marty Jr's head.

"Good luck on the tennis match, Mom," Marty Jr said, smiling. "It looks like another really beautiful day today. I can see that the sun is shining really nice and bright."

"Yeah, it is a beautiful day for playing tennis," Lorraine commented. "Thank you for wishing me luck. I hope to be able to even the score a little, today. Your dad is just too good at this game, you know. Anyway, I guess having fun is what's important."

Marty Jr smiled, as Lorraine left the room. He was really amazed by how his paternal grandparents had so much in common with his own parents. It was nice to be able to see his grandparents at a younger age. This was the nice thing about time travel.

Marty Jr looked around his father's bedroom, and he was stunned by how he and his father both had a tendancy to keep their rooms messy. That was one more trait that he could add onto the extensive list of things that he had in common with his father.

He figured that it was not really a coincidence that he ended up sleeping in the same room that his father used to sleep in, but he still felt it was really amazing. He began to worry that his father may not want to return to 1986, which might put him in huge trouble. He decided that it might be better just to put the thought out of his mind.

He hoped Doc was able to repair the time circuits, as he was starting to miss his life back in 2016. He did still like the 1980s, but he realized how easier life was in 2016.

oooooooooo

"It's nice that you made it, Marty," Doc said, as Marty skated up towards the house.

"Have you made progress with the time circuits?" Marty Jr asked. "I need to pick up a few items for your older self. I forgot about that, yesterday. That was actually the very reason why you sent me back to this year. I got so distracted with the dance."

"I need to make several adjustments," Doc explained, "but I'm sure I will be able to send you back home at around eleven. So just try not to worry about it so much."

"That's a relief," Marty Jr replied. "I wonder how my father coped with spending that whole day in 2016. I hope I didn't get him into much trouble with Miff, but he had no right to be insulting to my father the way he was. My father is a wonderful person!"

"I can see that you really do take after your father," Doc said, smiling. "Anyway, be sure to come back here by eleven. Come to think of it, I wonder how my future self is doing. I wonder if he remembers the events of yesterday and today. There is this possibility, though, that he may actually undergo a condition of temporal amnesia."

"What is temporal amnesia?" Marty Jr asked. "What would bring on that condition?"

"It's a temporal kind of condition," Doc explained, "where you temporarily lose your memories of a certain period of time. Because you and your father switched eras, it has adjusted time in a certain way - where these two events are running concurrent with each other. This is what can cause my older self to undergo such a condition."

"Whoa, this is heavy," Marty Jr gasped. "Do you know what caused the time circuits to become fried? I wonder if this might have something to do with our switch."

"As a matter of fact, I believe that it does," Doc replied. "I have this theory that, as your father's DeLorean left this year, your DeLorean entered this year on the same trail as that of your father's DeLorean. Thus, this has fried up the time circuits."

"I'm really confused, Doc," Marty Jr said, sighing. "What are you saying about what happened? What do you mean I entered the same trail as that of my father?"

"Okay, you know how the DeLorean always leaves fire trails behind," Doc explained, "after the DeLorean breaks the time barrier? What happened was this. After you had entered this year, your DeLorean landed on this trail that your father's DeLorean left behind, after he left for the year 2016. Are you following what I'm saying, so far?"

"I think I get it now, Doc," Marty Jr replied. "I'm guessing that my DeLorean had also appeared at the same time that my father's DeLorean vanished. This is heavy."

"Anyway, I'm sure that my older self is trying to fix the problem, too," Doc added.

"Well, he is the one who needs to send my father back to this time," Marty Jr pointed out, "so that we don't have a paradox to deal with. I really do not want to know what it feels like to be erased from existence. I'm guessing that it must be very painful."

"According to your father," Doc replied, "it is very painful. Anyway, you'd better go pick up the items - and I'll be ready to send you back home at around eleven."

"See you later, Doc," Marty Jr replied, as he took off for Lone Pine Mall.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr breathed a sigh of relief, as soon as he returned to the Browns' house. He finally did manage to purchase the items that Doc of 2016 asked him to buy.

"Hello, Marty," Jennifer said, as she opened the door. "Doc is almost ready to send you back home. I wanted to say good bye to you, before you left."

"Thanks, Jennifer," Marty Jr replied, as he hugged his mother-to-be. "It will seem so strange to go back to seeing you as a middle-aged adult. Even if we were forced to kiss at the dance, it's been such a neat experience yesterday. I sure did have fun."

"I was laughing so hard," Jennifer commented, "by how you made Miff crash into a manure truck. It's sort of like a Tannen tradition, you know. Maybe Miff will learn to leave us alone, someday. I really see your father in you, Marty - and I am not just talking about yout physical appearances, either. I guess we really raised you well."

"All right, Marty," Doc said, as he stepped into the room. "I am ready to send you back to back to 2016. I'll send you precisely 24 hours later from the day that you came here. If I send you back any sooner, we could risk creating a paradox."

"Well, you're the doc, Doc," Marty Jr said, smiling. "I guess that's it, now. I'll see you again, in about thirty years. I have to admit that it will be nice to be back in 2016."

"Because both time periods ran concurrent with each other for the last day," Doc was quick to explain, "it will be important to not send you back any earlier."

"Got it, Doc," Marty Jr replied, as he hugged Doc and Jennifer. "Have a good future, you two. I hope my father gets back here safely, too."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed," Jennifer replied, as she smiled at Marty Jr.

Marty Jr smiled and waved to Doc and Jennifer once more, before he quickly stepped into the DeLorean. He decided to check the time circuits thoroughly, to be sure that everything was working properly. The flux capacitor was working, too. Marty Jr's heart was racing wildly, as he drove towards Hill Valley Park. As soon as he reached 88 miles per hour, the DeLorean broke the time barrier - with two minutes to spare. 


	13. Chapter 13

_August 17, 1986  
11:30 AM PST_

Marty breathed a sigh of relief, as soon as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. As amazing as the future technology of 2016 was, it felt wonderful to be able to return to 1986. He also wondered how his son coped with being his father for one day.

He landed the DeLorean on the ground, as he started to drive over to the Brown's house. He was anxious to find out what had happened within the last 24 hours.

After Marty arrived at the Brown's house, he clutched at the bag that he had next to him. As soon as Marty reached the house, Jennifer was quick to meet him.

"Marty!" Jennifer exclaimed, as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. "It is nice to see you again. Do you know how freaky it felt to attend the dance with my future son? Whenever I looked at him, it felt like I was looking at you - as you look alike."

"I know that feeling," Marty said, smiling. "You should have seen the way Harmony was looking at me. Speaking of which, it is very strange that we already know who our future son's romantic interest is - when we didn't even conceive him yet."

"I wonder what it will be like," Jennifer mused, "by the time that we are raising our kids. It's very funny to think of how time travel can really complicate everything."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Marty said, sighing. "I finally made Griff crash into a cart of manure. I'm a little afraid that I might have gotten my future son in trouble."

"I should let you know that your son made Miff crash into manure," Jennifer pointed out, "so I guess that balances things out a little. I do have a hard time believing our son is the same one that we saw, when Doc first brought us to the year 2015."

"He really isn't the same son," Marty said, smiling. "Since I did manage to avoid that race with Needles, we really are destined towards a happier future - and it really will affect the personalities of our future children. It's really the same thing as how Dave and Linda both changed, after my parents managed to improve their own lives."

"I guess you have a point," Jennifer replied. "I never saw Dave or Linda from the old timeline, so I guess I'll have to just take your word for it. It's a really good thing that Doc did invent the time machine, as a lot of good things sure did come out of it."

"I definitely agree," Marty said, nodding. "While the time machine might have caused us our share of stress, it also improved our lives in other ways. Anyway, did you and our son won any awards at the dance? I was so amazed that Harmony and I did."

"Yeah, we did," Jennifer said, smiling. "We won an award for Most Romantic Couple."

"That's the same award that we won!" Marty exclaimed. "Well, I'm sure they did not judge how romantic we were at the dance. Now, that would be a little too creepy!"

"I almost think it's an omen," Jennifer replied, excitedly. "Well, why don't we go take a little walk in Hill Valley Park? I am sure yesterday was such an unusual experience for both of us. I guess Harmony is really destined to be our future daughter-in-law."

"It so nice to see you again, Marty," Doc said, as he walked into the room. "Did you remember to pick up the items that I asked for? How did your day go in 2016?"

"I have the items for you right here," Marty explained, as he handed the packages to Doc. "It felt really strange to have to attend the dance with Harmony. You should see the way that Harmony kept looking at me. We even had to kiss at the dance."

"That was the same with us," Jennifer said, nodding. "Actually, I was rather shocked that Marty and I won at award at the dance. I thought they would have judged us by how romantic we were _at the dance_, not by how romantic we were in general."

"Yeah, it is a rather strange feeling," Marty replied. "Well, it looks like we narrowly managed to avoid creating a paradox. It was a little bit scary for me, you know."

"Well, imagine how scary it was for your son," Jennifer pointed out. "He was the one whose existence was endangered, after all. You know, thirty years will be so long."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Doc said, laughing. "After all, that's about how long I had to wait between the time that I sent you back to 1985, and the time that I would unveil the time machine to you. At any rate, it looks as though things are back to normal."

"Anyway," Jennifer commented, "here is the trophy that was presented to us. This is something that we can treasure for years to come. We should feel so honoured."

"Yeah, I guess so," Marty replied, as he flashed Jennifer a lopsided smile. "I still wish that that I could have been to the dance with you yesterday, but we can make up for it today. We could eat out at Francesca's Italian Diner, and I could treat for you."

"Thank you so much, Marty," Jennifer gushed. "I had to treat for our son yesterday, because he only had enough money on him to pick up the items for Doc. I hope Miff will leave us alone, today. It's about time that the Tannen of our generation crashes into manure. I suppose it's only fitting that your son was the one able to do it."

"Maybe I can still get Cliff another day," Marty said, laughing. "I wonder what Griff crashing into manure will do to his bionic implants. In a way, it would've been nice for the gang to crash into the Courthouse Mall again - but this was so nice, too."

"Anyway, you two," Doc interjected, "Clara should be coming back with the boys real shortly. Are you sure that you guys don't want to have lunch with us today?"

"It's nice of you to offer, Doc," Jennifer replied, "but Marty and I just want to have a little bit of romance time. After all, I didn't really get to go to the dance with him."

"All right, then," Doc said, smiling. "The two of you go out and have fun then. I guess I'll see you guys a little later. Remember that your future is whatever you make it."

"We will, Doc," Marty replied, as he and Jennifer headed towards the restaurant.

oooooooooo

"Marty!" Lorraine exclaimed, as he son entered the house. "How are you doing? It looks like you and Jennifer just can't get enough of each other. Well, I remember how it was for your father and myself - the night the two of us fell in love."

"Yeah, Jennifer and I hope to marry in a few years," Marty explained. "I hope that our marriage turns out to be as happy as your marriage with your father is."

"That's such a beautiful trophy that you have, honey," Lorraine commented, as she took the trophy from Marty's hand. "I remember that your dad and I won that very same trophy back in 1956. I guess you're really passing on that tradition."

"We sure are, Mom," Marty replied. "It is very hard to believe that, one day, Jennifer and I will be the same age as you and Dad - and we might be having this very same conversation with our own son. It's really amazing just how fast time flies, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're telling me," Lorraine said, sighing. "It's hard to believe that you might be leaving this house, soon. I remember back when you were learning to walk."

"My God, has it been that long?" George asked, as he walked into the room. "I still remember how Calvin Klein changed my life around. It's so nice to see you, son."

"Well, since I went our for lunch with Jennifer today," Marty commented, "why don't we have dinner as a family tonight? I will also feel sad to move out of this house."

"Well, I'll see if Dave and Linda have any plans," Lorraine replied, "but it sounds like such a great idea with me. I could make some tacos for tonight. We know how much you like tacos, honey. So does that sounds like a good plan with you, Marty?"

"It's awesome, Mom," Marty said, with a lopsided smile. "Well, I want to head to my room for a little while and try to take a little nap. You really are the best, though."

Marty hugged each of his parents, before heading off for his bedroom. As excited as he was about knowing that he would, one day, marry Jennifer and have two children - he also felt a little sad about knowing that he would leave his childhood behind.


	14. Chapter 14

_August 17, 2016  
11:30 PM PST_

Marty Jr was sweating profusely, when he saw that he was back in 2015. As much as he loved the 1980s, it also felt good to be back home. He was very excited to be able to see Harmony again. They may even be able to do a little something special, in order to make up for the fact that they couldn't attend the dance together.

He headed towards the skyway, as he made his way back to Doc's home. He quickly glanced to the right of him, to make sure he had Doc's bag of supplies. It was rather ironic how this whole event turned out - when Doc sent him to pick up a few items.

Marty Jr felt a little nervous, as he reached the Browns' home. He hoped he didn't do anything back in 1986 to inadvertently alter the timeline. As Marty Jr walked towards the the house, he immediately noticed that Harmony was waiting for him.

"I'm so happy that you're finally back, Marty," Harmony said, as she threw her arms around Marty Jr. "It felt strange to attend that dance with your father, yesterday."

"I had to date my own mother," Marty Jr said, with a nervous chuckle. "History sure could repeat itself. Now I can understand how my father felt, back in 1955. At least, there wasn't this whole problem of my mother hitting on me to deal with."

"Right, because Jennifer already knew that that you were her son," Harmony pointed out, laughing. "So, Marty, did you have any interesting experiences at the dance?"

"Well, I made Miff crash into a manure truck," Marty Jr replied, "after he was making passes towards my mother, and had the audacity to put down my father."

"Your father made Griff crash into a manure hover-cart," Harmony explained, "after he was harassing me. Griff was harassing Marlene earlier in the day, too. It was so funny to see Griff sputtering about how he hated manure. He deserved it!"

"That was actually the same reaction that I got from Miff," Marty Jr replied. "It really does seem to be a Tannen tradition to crash into manure like that. It's so funny!"

"Well, Marty," Harmony said, smiling, "what do you think we should do, to make up for how we weren't able to attend the dance together. Should we maybe head over to the Cafe '80s? Let's just hope Griff and his gang doesn't come to harass us."

"We could maybe go to Hill Valley Park instead," suggested Marty Jr. "It's such a nice day outside, so why waste the day by spending it indoors? It would be so much more romantic, besides. We can be alone together, and we can enjoy the birds chirping."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Harmony said, smiling. "It will be lovely to be able to enjoy the sweet sounds of nature, as we take a hike into the park. Let's go, Marty!"

"Well, Junior," Doc said, as he walked into the room, "it's so nice that you're back. It looks like everything is back to normal, and we avoided creating a time paradox."

"Hey, Doc," Marty Jr said, as he reached for the packages, "Here are those supplies you wanted me to pick up for you. I almost forgot about it, but I did remember."

"So, Grandpa," Harmony said, "do you remember anything about the events that had taken place thirty years ago from yesterday, or are you still undergoing the condition of temporal amnesia? I'm so glad that things are finally back to normal, now."

"I don't have temporal amnesia anymore," Doc said, smiling. "I can now remember what happened on that day, thirty years ago. It was similar to what I went through yesterday, only in reverse. The major difference is, I believe poor Jules and Verne thought that I was ignoring them - and Clara, too, for that matter."

"By the way, Marty," Harmony commented, "here is the trophy we won yesterday. I could hardly believe it, but I think it's a great omen for us. Take a look."

"Hey, that's awesome!" gasped Marty Jr. "That's the same award that my mother and I won yesterday - although, it rightfully belongs to my mother and father. I think the worst part about my experience, was when I had to kiss my own mother."

"Well, after we take a little walk," Harmony suggested, "why don't we go see your parents for a little while, and see they remember about the whole events."

"It's hard to believe that it'll be thirty years ago to them," Marty Jr pointed out. "After all, to me, it was just yesterday. I guess the greatest thrill I had yesterday, was with being able to make Miff crash into a manure truck. It was funny how he reacted."

"Hey, guys, this reminds me," Doc said, smiling. "The newspaper just arrived. I think the manure chase has caused Griff to be hospitalized for awhile. It is suggested that he has his bionic implants removed. I think your father got him where it hurts!"

"Yay!" Marty Jr and Harmony both exclaimed, as they high-fived each other.

"We'll be back a little later, Grandpa," Harmony explained. "Marty and I would like to head outside and go for a little walk. It's so nice to have Marty Jr back, you know."

"All right, then," Doc called out, cheerfully. "The two of you go have fun, then."

Marty Jr flashed Harmony a lopsided smile, as they grabbed their hoverboards and headed off towards Hill Valley Park. It felt so nice to be back home again.

oooooooooo

"Hello, Junior and Harmony," Marty Sr called out, as the teens entered the house.

"Hello, Dad," Marty Jr said, smiling. "I guess you already know this, but take a look at the trophy that Harmony and I won! I can hardly believe that this happened."

"What are you..." Marty Sr started to ask. Then he gasped, "Oh, yeah, that's right! I guess yesterday was the day that you and I actually switched eras. I was wondering why you were acting a little strange yesterday. I guess it really was not you at all. It was my younger self. You know, this seems so surreal to me. I might faint."

"Come on, Dad," Marty Jr said, laughing, as he and Harmony steadied his father. "I guess I do see what you mean, though. For you, it happened thirty years ago - but, for me, it happened just yesterday. I suppose you and I are viewing this from very different perspectives. Why don't we put our trophies right next to each other?"

"That's a good idea," Jennifer said, as she walked into the room. "You know, Junior, you are the third McFly to have received such an award. Your grandparents won the same award back in 1956. I guess this is really good news for you and Harmony."

"This is so unbelievable," Harmony commented. "I guess the two of us are destined to tie the knot someday. I guess, one day, we'll be having some kids of our own."

"In a way, this is rather sad for me," Marty Sr said, blinking back tears. "After all, it means that you are no longer a child. I can still remember when you two had those matching lunchboxes, and you two walked to school together. After school, you two would always come here together - and we always had a snack for you guys."

"Oh, yeah," Marty Jr said, smiling a little. "I remember that. You know, I am a little worried about what might happen in our future. I'll really miss my youth, though."

"Think of how your mom and I feel," Marty Sr said, sighing. "I'm starting to feel very old now. I sometimes miss the days of when your mom and I were still teenagers."

"Kids, remember what Dr. Brown would always say," Jennifer added. "Your future is whatever you make it. So try not to stress out about what might come up. It's also a very positive thing to know that the two of you are growing up."

"Harmony," Marty Sr said, as he put his arms around her, "I guess you will, one day, become our daughter-in-law. I think you will be so good for my son."

"Thank you, Future Dad," Harmony said, smiling. "He is such a wonderful person."

"So, Harmony," Jennifer added, "how would you like to have supper with us tonight? We'll be making some sirloin stead and some potatoes. How does that sound?"

"That sounds so awesome," Harmony replied. "I can hardly wait to become Harmony McFly. Maybe, sometime in the future, one of our kids will win that award, too."

"Anyway," Marty Jr said, "Harmony and I want to spend some time alone together, if you don't mind. It'll be so nice for her have dinner with us tonight, though."

After Harmony followed Marty Jr to his bedroom, she quickly threw her arms around her boyfriend in a passionate embrace. Marty Jr's heart swelled with love, as he held Harmony close to her, and kissed the top of her head. The future looked very bright.


End file.
